


Going somewhere

by HotNeons



Series: One day [2]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Night Stands, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotNeons/pseuds/HotNeons
Summary: It was an odd routine they have fallen into.
Relationships: Lucio & Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy), Lucio/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Series: One day [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576432
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Going somewhere

One of the small pleasures he has discovered in this new chapter of his life is the idea of relaxation. Never before he imagined he would experience it, hell, even entertaining the idea never felt right or possible especially to someone without a clear purpose, the old times that he spent in the garden could hardly be addressed as 'free time' so this was foreign to him but not unwelcomed. 

Usually he'll wake up with the touch of the sun on his skin, trespassing the small window of his room, he will then start getting ready for work, whether it be joining missions with the Singularity or preparing and serving the daily doses of caffeine for everyone at the ship. Today is an exception.

It was his assigned day off from work, one that, at first, the Captain and Lyria pushed too much on him to accept because apparently he has a tendency to 'overwork'. Such nonsense. But the girl in blue with those sad puppy eyes and small tears ready to run down her face and the hurt tone of her voice… well, it was impossible to say no to that girl and reluctantly Sandalphon accepted his forced rest. 

Eventually these 'lazy days' became something he was even thankful for, but of course, will never admit.

As much as he loved making coffee and his own small shop sometimes he encounters with very rude and ungrateful customers, that had the guts to dared insult his coffee brew, or because of his own lack of patience. Sorry, but thousand of years being trapped in a nightmarish prison does a lot of testing to your mind. And let's not forget about his responsibilities as the current Supreme Primarch, he still has a duty to protect the skies. It isn't a very easy task to carry all of that on his shoulders alone.

So today, instead of waking up with the usual sign of light coming into his room, he dived further into his pillows and blankets, covering all the way up to his head hiding himself from the world and trying to catch the lingering strings of sleep before they dissipate completely, feeling surrounded by a calm and gentle warm.

 _Mmmh,_ Actually, Sandalphon was pretty sure that the feeling was coming from a different source, there was something touching his torso and it caused him to humm softly in response.

The angel refused to open his eyes yet, he knew who was responsible, touching him shamelessly like that because he was allowing it, the sensation not unpleasant however.

A soft gasp escape his mouth as soon as the other person drew them closer, a trail of butterfly kisses slowly moving from his shoulders to his neck, up to his jaw to his cheek and his temple. Those kisses were now taking him further and further away from dreamland, and when those lips lightly touched the corner of his own mouth he decided to finally speak.

"Let me sleep." Sandalphon demanded in a fake irritated tone.

"Ah~ are you awake? I hope it wasn't my fault." Lucio didn't pretend to hide his equally fake remorse, his voice had a hint of exhaustion. Of course, how wouldn't he considering just how intense was their previous night. Sandalphon's memory flashed with images of them throwing kisses at each other skin, removing clothes, _hands curled in soft hair, Lucio's hanging at him for dear life, moaning and begging him to…_

Flustered he tried to push himself away from his embrace and those memories, it was too early for this. His face was burning and he tried again to hide himself with the blankets to ignore the man beside him.

"San-chan, it's almost noon. It's okay if you want to stay in bed but-"

Sandalphon's eyes flung open, "Huh, What?" Despite it being his day off he was too much of an actual workaholic to just don't do anything at all.

Exalted, Sandalphon sat up and threw the covers away from his still naked body. He quickly scanned the room to see where the clothes had been disposed but when he try leave the bed a pair of arms circled around his waist and pushed him back.

"Waaa, It's your day off remember? The Singularity and Lyria-chan told you to relax and it's my duty to-"

"You're just a pervert who is taking advantage of it just like last night." The coffee addicted stated loudly, in any other –past– occasion he'd have been extremely annoyed, but he didn't sound angry this time.

Now it was Lucio's turn to be embarrassed, color going up to his face (was he smiling?) and hide himself behind Sandalphon's back but he didn't intend to let go of him yet.

"You let me." Lucio replied softly, almost happy, his tiny wings flapping as if to accentuate his emotions.

There was a grunt coming from Sandalphon's throat because yes, he _may_ have allowed it, lust led his actions last night… and every other night for the matter. Their 'secret' affairs have become more frequent. Initially their agreement was that one of them will leave the room after they were done, slowly it changed so they started to let the other stay the night (this mostly mean Sandalphon letting Lucio sleep in his bed), waking up like this was also becoming almost a routine. 

His heart was doing something weird, these encounters were evolving from fleeting one night stands to something less casual, into something more, different and he wasn't entirely against it but he was still confused about his feelings, or if they were going too fast into whatever was happening between them.

Another deep sigh, Sandalphon wasn't sure what to say so instead he shifted and brushed his fingers on soft locks of white hair.

"Don't you want coffee?" He offered, gentler this time.

Lucio promptly raise his face to look at him, smiling bright and nodded in acceptance. Reluctantly he removed his arms from Sandalphon's waist and sit on the bed while looking at him getting dressed but deciding not wearing his full armor. 

"I'll be right back." The brunet boy announced not bothering to look back, he knew Lucio won't leave unless he asked him too.

When he entered the kitchen and began his preparations the heard the door opening but paid no attention, after all, this was a communal space it wasn't rare to encounter one of the many faces aboard the ship.

"Hey! what did I tell you about no working today." Gran's voice echoed through all the room. His expression judging him, ready to give him another lecture probably.

"I'm not working, I'm making my morning coffee." The angel declared almost offended.

"Morning?" Gran now sounded almost worried.

"Yes I know, I just woke up." Really, how hard is to make coffee and not being bothered while at it.

"Ah-ha!, so you really had been resting, that's nice but I don't think you need to drink two cups of coffee in one go, I know you like it a lot but maybe tone it down a little. "

"Never! And the other coffee is for Lucio." Sandalphon exclaimed a little irked about the observation about his coffee consumption and having to explain himself when he hasn't even given a sip of it yet. 

"Huh, well that's new! Finally getting along, GREAT! I'm glad you two are starting to be more friendly to each other, I'm mostly talking about you Sandalphon." Gran was honest on both the compliment and the accusation, because of course the Singularity would like for everyone to be friends with each other, but he didn't need to know the details. They weren't causing any problems so there was no need to explain further and he definitely wasn't in the mood to have a conversation about it.

With a wave of his hand and a "see you later Captain" Sandalphon left to return back to his room where Lucio was already up, dressed except for his armor as well, the thin black turtleneck top doing nothing to hide the contours and lines of his torso and suddenly another series of not innocent images appeared in his mind. 

Forcing his thoughts away with a shake of his head he approached Lucio with the cup of coffee ready and still hot.

"Coffee and milk just how you like it." There it was, another quirk completely different from Lucifer, it took a awhile but he learnt to accept that the bitterness of coffee wasn't for everyone, definitely not for Lucio, who was sweeter.

Lucio smiled taking the cup and eagerly taking his first sip.

"Thank you." Lucio face beaming with delight.

"It's nothing." Sandalphon avoided looking at him.

They didn't say anything else, just drinking on the small table Sandalphon owned that was settled in his room. Whatever thoughts they had they didn't feel necessary to share. Lucio knew that his cue to leave was the moment he finished his drink, it was the way their current routine worked, none of them sure where to move with it yet so they let it be as it was for now.

"Do you have plans for today?" Sandalphon asked, to Lucio's surprise. He rarely ever initiates the conversation between them.

"No, no I don't think I have anything planned for the rest of the day, might go see if anyone needs help with anything." Lucio has now all the time to do whatever he wanted, and there was so much to do he finds himself in the dilemma of not knowing where to begin.

Sandalphon nodded, just considering his answer but didn't comment anything else. Lucio's cup was almost empty, one last sip and he'll leave. He gave a last swirl to the cup and then he was done.

"Thank you again, for the coffee. It's always a pleasure to drink it." Lucio bowed and moved towards the door but stopped when he heard the other angel finally speaking again.

"Seven in the afternoon if you are up to it, don't be late I have work tomorrow." Was that an invitation, or an order? Lucio sometimes wasn't sure what Sandalphon wanted, he wished he would allowed him to know more. 

"I'll try." A vague response for a confusing request. 

But deep down they both knew they'll meet again that evening, it was easy to hide it from everyone else but there was no point on denying that, whatever this was, they will keep doing it.

They'll need to address it eventually, but likely that is a talk for another occasion.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this vague idea of just them like waking up together but didn't know where to go with it, that's why it's short and didn't try very hard lol 
> 
> I have plans for a third part, but let's see.
> 
> //29.02// fixed some typos and changed some words for a better flow


End file.
